WARZONE
by Rodzilla
Summary: When Ed came back from Military School, he finds out that his hometown have been invaded by a dangerous gang and his parents have been brutaly murdered and left Sarah shocked. Using the skills he learned, Ed will not stop until he brings down the gang.
1. Coming Home

**WARZONE**

Coming Home

As the bus enters Peach Creek, Ed fumbles around with his badge he earned from military school. It's very special to him and would kill if anyone takes it from him.

Six months ago, he dropped firecrackers in the school restroom toilets for $5 (Eddy made him do it). Unfortunatly, that caused a huge flooding and made the whole school evacuate. A person would automatically get expelled for doing such thing. But instead, Ed was sent to military school.

The school changed him. He was just a retarded, immature person, who would destroy property for $5, before he went military school. During his time at the school, he had to endure insults, pain, obstacles, and punishments. One night, he got strapped to his bed and got gangbanged by his whole platoon. The platoon did that just to bully him. But to Ed, that was a sign that he needs to step up.

He got stronger and started passing the obstacle courses. Ed later gained some respect from other people, including the drill sergeant. He aced all the shooting courses and mastered his rifle. He named the rifle Jessica. At graduation, he earned the badge.

Ed kissed Jessica goodbye and came out as a changed man. He is proud, strong, and fully matured. His experience at the military school was long and harsh, but it was rewarding and worth it. Ed walked out of the campus with pride and hitched a ride to the bus station.

Now here he is, coming home, staring at the decorated badge he rightfully earned. It's very special to him and would kill if anyone takes it from him.

It kind of sucks that Ed has to go back to his annoying little sister, Sarah, who always torments him. But he loves her, no matter what. Maybe she missed him, and will hug him. Sarah never hugged him, before. So he is kind of eager to see what will happen if the people back in Peach Creek see him? Will they be overjoyed? Or will they treat him the sameway?

Ed looked up when the bus jerked to a stop. He's home.

Everyone got up and left the bus. Ed grabbed his bags and waited for his turn to get off. When he did, he walked from the bus station and walked to his street. He was so excited to see his friends and family, but his excitement worn off as he continued walking down the road.

Something doesn't feel right. It somehow doesn't feel like home, even though it looks the same when he left it. And then he noticed something's missing, something that keeps Peach Creak alive. There are no children playing outside. The playground is used constantly by children 24/7. But it seems abandoned, now. Kids would literally die of boredom if they are kept from the playground too long. Why are the parents not letting them play outside?

There are cop cars parked in every corner, as well. Each car Ed passes, the cops inside stares at him, as if he is going to commit a crime. Ed also spots some people who are inside their houses, peeking through their window blinds. This is making Ed extremely uncomfortable. What the hell is going here?

When he was about turn a corner, he saw graffiti on the wall of a house to the right of him. And then he understood. The graffiti read: **MS-13**.

And then an image of his baby sister struck his mind. "Sarah," Ed gasped. Ed dropped his bags and started sprinting towards his house. He didn't care if running makes him look like a hoodlum. The only thing on his mind is his sister and his parents. When he finally reached it, there is yellow tape stretched across the lawn that says, **CRIME SCENE: DO NOT CROSS**. There are also police cars and an ambulance covering the driveway.

"Oh god, no" Ed yelled as he ripped through tape and ran to the doorway. The policemen nearby grabbed him.

"Hey," said the policeman, "You can't be in here!"

Ed ignored him. "What happened here? Where is my sister?" He managed to escape the policemen's grasp ran and upstairs to Sarah's bedroom. "Sarah," he called out, "Sarah! Where are you?"

Sarah's door was open and had that yellow tape that is attached to the doorway. Beyond the tape are two bodies in a pool of blood, sprawled all over the floor. At first, Ed couldn't recognize them, but when he got closer, it is his parents that are in a pool of blood.

"Mother," Ed cried as he ripped the tape and ran to his dead parents, "Father!" He fell to his knees by the bodies, getting his pants dirty with blood, and cried. Both of them have multiple stab wounds. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Ed cried heavily. What caused this to happen?

Then he slowly looked up when he heard the thumping noise in Sarah's toy chest. Ed got up and walked towards the chest, still shaken by his parent's death. He slowly opened the toy chest and found Sarah curled up in a ball, sucking her thumb.

"Sarah," Ed grabbed and carried her out of the room. She probably was still hiding when the police arrived. Relieved, Ed gave her to the people who are near the ambulance, just to make sure she is okay. She doesn't look good at all.

Ed took a long look around him. There are graffiti all over the place that signifies the MS-13, on a house, on a woodened fence, on a car. There are yellow tapes on other lawns, too. Ed had to assume it was the MS-13 who did this to his family. This used to be a peaceful place. Now, Peach Creek has been invaded by the most dangerous gang in the world. Ed doesn't know long the place has been like this. But since he's back, Peach Creek is now a warzone.


	2. Recovering

Recovering

Ed was sitting in the waiting room at The Peach Creek Hospital. He couldn't sit still. No one can in the pressure and stress Ed is going is through, right now. All he's thinking about is Sarah. She is the only one he has left. It was the longest wait Ed had to endure.

Finally, a doctor came up to Ed and asked, "Excuse me, sir. Are you Sarah's brother?"

Ed quickly rose to his feet. "Yes," He answered. "How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"I have checked her and she is not hurt." The doctor said.

"Oh, thank god." Ed relieved.

"But, she is in shock."

"What?"

"It appears that your sister has witnessed her parent's death… your parents. And I am afraid that it really affected her."

"Oh, no." Ed gasped. "How long is she going to be like this?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. Only time will tell."

"Where is she?"

The doctor pointed at the room nearby. Ed walked to the room where Sarah is in. She was on the hospital bed, under the covers; sleeping on her side, sucking her thumb. Ed sat by her.

He took a long look at her. Sarah was a loud, tough, and can get on Ed's nerve. But Ed loved her from the moment she was born. She has grown so much when he last saw her. But it still hurts just looking at her like this. Who would do this to Ed's family? What did the MS-13 want from them?

Ed gave Sarah a kiss on the forehead and left the room. As he walked down the hallway, every hospital room he passes, there is a man that has tattoos all over the body, lying on a hospital bed. Ed walked up to a nurse and asked, "Nurse, I know this is none of my business, but, what happened to that man, the one who has the tattoos?"

The nurse replied, "That man got in a big gunfight. Gunfights are the main reason why the majority of the patients are here."

Ed nodded and walked to the exit. A policeman nearby came up to Ed and said, "Hello, my names Brandon. Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your family."

Ed didn't reply.

"I can rent you an apartment," Brandon insisted. "Even though your house is all cleaned up now, I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back there."

"No, it's okay." Ed rejected. "I can call one of my friends to come pick me up."

"Okay. But if there's anything you need help with, here's my card." Brandon gave Ed his card.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad that you're trying to help."

"No problem."

Ed walked out and went to the nearest telephone booth. He called dialed Double-D's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Double-D answered.

"Hey." Ed said.

"_Who is this?"_

"It's me, Ed." Ed was pretty surprised that Double-D didn't recognize his voice.

"_Ed? Oh my God! Is that really you?"_

"Yes, Double-D, it's me."

"_OMG! I haven't heard from you in a long time! Your voice has changed!"_

It did? "Look Double-D, I need you to pick me up."

"_Sure, man. Where are you?"_

"I'm at the hospital."

"_At the hospital?" _Double-D sounded confused. _"What are you doing at the hospital?"_

"Just pick me up. I'll fill you in when later, okay?"

"…_Uh… Okay. I'll be there ASAP."_

"Good."

"_Oh, and Ed…"_

"Yeah?"

"_It's good to have you back, man."_

"It's good to be back." Ed hung up.


	3. Harsh Memories

Harsh Memories

Exactly ten minutes later, Double-D shows up in his new, but, old-looking jeep. Double-D jumped out of his jeep and gave Ed a big hug.

"Oh Ed, it is so, so, so good to have you back." Double-D said excitedly. He stepped back for a second was shocked my Ed's appearance. "Wow, you're so big, now!"

"Yeah," Despite Double-D's heart-felt welcome and compliments, Ed is still depressed from his parent's death, "You came here faster than I expected.

"Well, I was so excited to see you, again. Come on. Let's go to your house and check out your comic book collection." Double-D is completely unaware of what really happened.

"Um, no." Ed refused. "Let's go to your house instead."

"Are you sure? You haven't seen your family in a long time and I figured that we can hang out at your house." Double-D insisted.

"I don't want to go to my house, okay?"

"Uh, okay. We can do whatever you want. It's all up to you."

"That's great. I'm actually more interested in seeing your insect collection than comics, right now."

"Awesome! I have collected a lot much caterpillars. They are all about to morph into butterflies, soon."

Double-D and Ed drove down the road into the main highway. The inside of the jeep is ugly. The amber color of the inside doesn't match at all with the lime green color of the outside of the jeep. Those slinky thingies or whatever in the world they're called sticks out of the car seats.

"So, what was military school like?" Double-D asks.

All of the sudden, Ed forgot all of the good stuff and the times he enjoyed military school.

"It was okay." Ed replied.

"Okay? You mean aside from the bad stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

"Uh, uh. Cool."

There was silence. Then Double-D broke it by asking, "Did you make good friends? Did people treat you nicely?"

Flashback: _It has been a long day of screwing up, but Ed finally gets to rest his head. He went to his bedroom, (which also used by other people, of course) jumped, and landed on his bed like a rock and immediately fell asleep. _

_It was 1:30 A.M. when it happened. Ed's peers slowly got up from their beds. Each of them pulled the pillow cases out and wrapped it around the hard soap they stole from the showers. They waited until other people sneaked into the room for 'the gangbang'. When other people joined in, they crept up to Ed, strapped a blanket over him tightly, shoved a small towel in his mouth, and started beating him with the soap. _

_All of them did it at once. Ed woke up screaming, but, the sound is muffled because of the towel in his mouth. They continuously whacked him for 1 minute. It was the longest minute ever for Ed. From the second it was over, everyone ran back to their rooms and beds._

_The last person that was in the room said, "You better step up if you ever want to join the 'Top Dogs'." He pulled the towel out of Ed's mouth and ran off._

_Ed started crying in pain. His cries echoed in the halls. He cried for the rest of the night._

"Ed?"

"Huh." Ed woke up from his day-dream.

"I said, 'Did people treat you nicely?" Double-D asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ed lied.

"That's good. I'm glad that there were some nice people at military school." Double-D said.

There was another long silence. And Double-D dared to break it, again, by asking, "So what's the food service like over there?"

Flashback: _It was a long wait in the lunch line, but Ed finally received his food. On his plate is Lasagna with some spaghetti noodles. He walked away with the food and then there was a loud booming voice. "__**HEY! COME BACK HERE!**__". Ed jumped and turned around and realized that it was the kitchen chief, Harold. He seemed pretty pissed off. Ed quickly walked back to him and asked, "What's the problem?"_

"_What's the problem? Whatever happened to the 'Yes, sir' routine?"_

"_Yes, sir?" Ed corrected himself._

"_Look you dick-weed, I may not be your drill instructor, but you do need to show some respect for other people around here. Got that?"_

"_Yes, sir. May I ask what I did wrong?"_

"_You forgot to say 'thank you'."_

"_For what, exactly?" Ed still confused._

"_**FOR PREPARING THIS FOOD FOR EVERYBODY! THIS IS HARD WORK AND I HAVE TO DO THIS EVERYDAY FOR YOU MAGOTS!" **__Harold was yelling at the top of his lungs._

"_I apologize, sir," Ed trying not to cry, like he did of front of the drill instructor one time, "I have forgotten my manners. But I have been having a rough time as well. I'm tired. I'm aching. I'm starving. And I loving nothing more than to enjoy this wonderful meal you made for all of us."_

"_Well, that was really touching of what you just said. Here, let me add something to your meal. Just for you."_

_Harold grabbed the plate away from him and spat in his food. He handed it back to Ed._

"_Bone appétit, dick-weed." Harold smirked._

_That did it. Ed grabbed the plate and threw the food at him. Harold responded by grabbing Ed, pulling him towards himself, and head-butted him. But that only did more damage to Harold, because of Ed's thick skull. Ed tackled him to the ground, wounding up in the kitchen. He punched him multiple times in the face before Harold grabbed a nearby pan rammed it at the right side of his head. Ed fell on his side as Harold kicks him in the stomach, his back hitting the wall. That had enough force in it to make the knives fall from the kitchen counter. Before Harold strikes him again, Ed grabbed a knife and stabbed Harold in the leg. Harold yelped as the blade sinks into his flesh. Then he got sucker punched by Ed. He stumbled backwards and bumped into the stove that has a big pot of hot, boiling water on it. Ed scrambled back up and ran up to Harold. Bleeding from his nose, Harold swung a blow at him. Ed dodged, grabbed him, and dunks his head into the boiling water, drowning him._

"_**EAT THIS YOU FUCKER!" **__Ed yelled at the top of lungs. _

_Harold shook violently as he tried to escape Ed's grasp, but he wouldn't let go of him. Finally, two guys grabbed Ed and pulled him away from him. Harold pulled his head out of the boiling water and screamed in pain, his eyes and face completely red._

Ed slowly turned his head to Double-D and smiled grimly. "The food service was perfect."

"Oooookaaaaay," Double-D disturbed, "That's good to know."

Ed slowly turned his head facing forward.

"So, why were you at the hospital, Ed?

Flashback: _Ed walked up to the toy chest, still shaken by the death if his parents. He slowly opened the chest and found Sarah in it. She was curled up in a ball, had tears on her face, a thumb in her mouth, and was rocking back and forth._

"Ed?"

"What?" Ed was day dreaming, again.

"Why do you keep zoning out, dude?" Double-D asked.

"It's just that I have a ton of things in my head, right now."

"Like what? Tell me."

"Look Double-D, it's-" The conversation was interrupted when a red truck rammed into the car right a front of Double-D's jeep.

Double-D cursed and slammed on the brakes. The driver of the red truck pulled out an Uzi and fired at the car.

"Duck!" Ed yelled. Ed and Double-D ducked where they cannot be shot.

Ed peeked over the hood. He could see blood spewing all over the back-car-window. Whoever is in the car is sure to be dead. But that gunman kept on shooting at them. He is pumping too many bullets in the targets. Ed learned this from military school. This unnecessary tactic is called 'overkill'.

When the gunman's clip finally ran out, he pulled out with the truck and drove off.

"What the hell was that?" Double-D panicked.

Ed ignored him and jumped out of the jeep. He ran to the car that just got attacked and found the bodies. In the driver's seat is man in nice dress clothes. His head is lying on the car-wheel. He looks like a senior who is about to get out of high school. In the passenger seat is a young woman, who appears to be pregnant. Both of them are riddled with bullets. Ed gasped, and then threw up.

"I'm calling 911!" Double-D yelled out.

"Yeah," Ed wiped his mouth, "You do that."

Ed looked at the two people one more time. They look like that they could be a lovely couple. He just hopes that they would be recognized as who they were, not as 'those poor people who got killed'. Ed also hopes that he can forget what he witnessed. He has too many harsh memories already.


End file.
